


Sessão "romântica"

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aniverse, Boys In Love, Comedy, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Theatre, alternative universe, cinema
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Kanda só queria fazer as vontades de Karma e assistir a um filme no cinema, mas o rapaz se esqueceu que era um encontro, convidando todos seus amigos.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Kudos: 3





	Sessão "romântica"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/gifts).



> Olááá, como vocês estão? Espero que bem~  
> Essa fic eu prometi pro @akyuu, o Kanda do meu Alma ♥

Início de ano sempre era o tempo perfeito para se iniciar novos hábitos, era o pensamento de Kanda quando encarou os olhos pidões de Karma, que implorava para eles irem ao cinema — uma sessão romântica para o relacionamento deles. Yuu se questionava onde estava o romantismo, pois, em sua cabeça, não poderiam fazer nada dentro da sala quando o filme começasse.

Ele não se importava de fazer as vontades de Alma. Se ir ao bendito cinema fosse deixá-lo feliz, então faria com o maior prazer. Bem, não tanto assim, ele descobriu mais tarde.

— Como é? — Sua voz saiu levemente irritada, apesar de tentar conter a emoção.

— O pessoal pediu para ver com a gente, então vamos assistir todos juntos! — Karma falou, animado com a ideia de todos fazendo um único programa.

— Alma, amor, amado, querido. — Suspirou, respirou fundo e continuou. — Nossa ida ao cinema não era um encontro?

— Era? — questionou, piscando os olhos várias vezes. Aquela carinha inocente não fazia bem ao coração de Kanda.

— Sim — respondeu. — Lembra que combinamos isso porque você queria sair comigo?

— Aaaaah. — O rosto do rapaz iluminou, como se tivesse se recordado. — Verdade, né. — Ele riu e coçou a cabeça, sem graça. — Bem, agora não tem como desmarcar com o pessoal. Eu fico te devendo um encontro?

Yuu pensou em todas as possibilidades de brigar com seu namorado, em como ficaria com raiva por um tempo e logo depois pediria carinho dele, mas o sorriso de Alma foi capaz de fazê-lo esquecer de tudo.

— Ok, você venceu. Mas, da próxima vez, nós vamos fazer algo  _ só _ nós dois, entendeu, senhorito?

Karma riu e concordou, abraçando o braço do rapaz e o arrastando para o shopping. Levou-o ao ponto de encontro marcado com os amigos para esperá-los.

Não demorou muito tempo para todos se encontrarem e começarem a discutir sobre qual filme veriam.

— Qualquer coisa — foi a resposta de Kanda quando questionado a respeito.

— Que tal romance? — Allen perguntou, os olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

— Terror? — Lenalee falou apenas para ver a reação do albino, que se estremeceu todo.

— Não! Por que isso? — perguntou, tentando parecer normal na frente de todos.

— O que foi, Allen? Está com medo? — Lavi não perdeu a oportunidade para implicar, cutucando o amigo. — Parece que temos um medroso entre nós.

— Não é isso! — Walker procurava alguma alternativa para escapar da acusação, apesar de verdadeira. — A Miranda não gosta! Não é, Miranda?

— Quê? — A moça piscou, assustada. Depois de ver a cara de desespero do amigo, resolveu concordar para ajudá-lo. — Sim, verdade.

— Aí não vale, a Miranda sempre ajuda — resmungou o ruivo, fazendo bico. — Poxa, Lena, não será dessa vez que o veremos pular da cadeira de susto.

Enquanto a dupla lamentava a falta de diversão, Kanda se perguntava mais uma vez como foi parar ali e por que aqueles eram seus amigos.

— Mudei de ideia, vamos assistir um filme de terror — Kanda falou, sorrindo ao ver os amigos comemorarem e o albino tremer dos pés à cabeça. — O que foi, Moyashi? Não gostou da ideia? — provocou, recebendo um olhar fulminante do citado e incentivo do ruivo. — Parece que quem não gosta de filmes de terror não é a Miranda.

A mulher segurou o riso, tentando manter a ordem enquanto os dois brigavam e se xingavam. Karma só sabia rir junto com Lavi, e Lenalee estava no impasse de parar a discussão ou se juntar à discórdia da risada.

Parece que o filme ficaria para depois, já que perderam as sessões dos próximos trinta minutos tentando separar os brigões e sem escolher um filme.

Alma decidiu por todos: assistiriam uma comédia qualquer para aliviar o clima tenso instalado após a discussão, apesar de todos terem certeza que nada era mais cômico do que a briga entre eles.

— Pipoca? — Miranda perguntou ao olhar a fila curta da loja.

— Chocolate! — disse Lenalee, já procurando o doce na vitrine.

— Todas as comidas disponíveis! — Os olhos de Allen brilharam ao se imaginar repleto de tudo que tinha no cardápio do cinema.

— Aí nós vamos para a falência, a não ser que você pague a sua parte, broto de feijão estúpido.

— Cala a boca, BaKanda — retrucou.

— Olha, Karma, meu parça, se o Yuu não fosse teu namorado, eu juraria que ele tem um caso com o Allen. — Lavi se aproximou do rapaz, passando o braço sobre seus ombros. — Qualquer coisa, estou disponível.

O garoto riu, principalmente porque o ruivo piscou. Sabia que era brincadeira.

— Verdade, verdade. Acho que terei que aceitar sua proposta.

— Não é possível que não tenha um segundo de paz com esse imbecíl sem o Coelho Idiota dar em cima do meu namorado. — Se Kanda já estava irritado antes, naquele momento ficou mais ainda.

— Foi namorar, perdeu o lugar — falou o de tapa-olho.

Os outros começaram a rir enquanto o rapaz de cabelo azul perseguia o ruivo, aproveitando o momento para comprarem suas comidas e bebidas antes que perdessem mais meia hora de filme.

— Vamos, Yuu — chamou Karma, com um sorriso, esticando a mão para que ele pegasse.

— Tsc. — Kanda fez o barulho e pegou a mão do namorado, entrelaçando seus dedos. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, impedindo que qualquer um visse seu rosto levemente corado.

Como Alma já estava acostumado com o comportamento dele, seguiu em frente, feliz. Mais tarde ele cuidaria do seu ranzinza favorito.

Acomodaram-se em seus assentos, e o filme começou poucos minutos depois. Lavi não parava de rir e falar o quão bom a produção cinematográfica era, contando piadas ou algo parecido; Allen só comia e falava enquanto mastigava; Lenalee ria junto com Miranda de tudo que estava acontecendo — mais da sala de cinema do que do filme em si, já que as outras pessoas começaram a brigar com as duas matracas, o que acarretou com eles expulsos da sessão.

Yuu agradecia internamente por não ter se juntado aos baderneiros, mesmo que estivesse bastante irritado com tudo que aconteceu. Apenas esperava que não sofresse o mesmo destino que os dois idiotas.

Não demorou muito para que os três restantes ficassem com pena da dupla excomungada e decidissem sair também, levando Kanda junto.

De uma coisa Yuu Kanda tinha certeza: Allen Walker e Lavi Bookman estavam devendo a ele dois ingressos para qualquer filme, e ele faria questão de cobrar.

Prevendo os atos do namorado, Alma se despediu rapidamente de todos e puxou o azulado consigo, prevenindo assim a morte de seus amigos.

— Yuu, não é porque eles te deixam com raiva que você precisa planejar o assassinato deles. — Karma deu um sermão, apesar de saber que a única coisa que ouviria em resposta seria o famoso “tsc”. — Melhor ter amigos do que não ter.

— Eu tenho você e isso é o suficiente.

A expressão no rosto do jovem suavizou. Ele apertou seus dedos entrelaçados e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do namorado.

— Eu também te amo. Vamos pra casa assistir um filme, sim?

Kanda concordou rapidamente, fazendo um leve carinho na mão alheia enquanto andava em direção ao apartamento no qual moravam. Talvez, mas só talvez, ele tivesse que agradecer aos dois lesados — que era obrigado a chamar de amigos — por terem lhe dado esse tempinho a sós com seu amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente eu queria agradecer MUITO a @_soursweet pela betagem incrível, você é um amor e eu adoro você ♥  
> Sempre é um prazer trabalhar com você ♥
> 
> Por favor, não se esqueçam de dar uma olhada nas fanfics do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) no AO3 e [Projeto Aniverse](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/aniverse) no Spirit ♥


End file.
